


The Letter

by PunkPlaidKitty



Series: "Deal with the Prince" chapter drawings [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, no actual characters depicted, scenery, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPlaidKitty/pseuds/PunkPlaidKitty
Summary: "When the formal invitation was completed and he had signed it, Loki rolled the parchment up, tying green ribbon around it before placing it on his writing desk.""In the end, Loki settled on the parameters of their deal - the only thing he could be certain of when he could hardly trust himself. 'Your letter is on the desk, by my supplies.'"





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Deal with the Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422461) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> I drew the rendered image after reading the chapter but not referencing it directly and was focused mostly on displaying the letter itself.. After rereading I felt the need to sketch out a better representation of what the entire desk might look like with more fixings, so Stars you get 2 (1.5) drawings! Consider it interest for my posting late haha


End file.
